jettermarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetter Mars (Character)
About the character: is the protagonist of the series Jetter Mars. He is despicted with a child like appearance which looselly reminds of Uran from Tetsuwan Atom series rather than Atom himself. That is more noticiable considering his initial design, before the series run. Story: Dr. Yamanoue plans to create a super robot which will be used for war purposes, however he could only make the body of said robot. Without being able to make a reliable AI, Dr. Yamanoue requests Dr. Kawashimo to create a electronic brain. Afterward, Dr. Yamanoue activates Mars who is born in a blank state without knowing anything from the world around him. Mars later meets Miri who is actually his half older sister and start to consider Dr. Yamanoue as his father, however he is still unaware of his creator's true intentions. One day, Dr. Yamanoue disappears in accident and is left for dead, that event leaves Mars depressed and feeling guilty for what happened. Later, he was tricked by a Space Trader named Lamp who was pretending to know where Dr. Yamanoue was, however the truth came out and Mars started to live with Dr. Kawashimo who became his legal guardian. Later, Mars earns a baby half brother named Melchi. Trivia: *Mars and Atom shared the same voice actress, who is Mari Shimizu. *Mars was called as "Marte" in the brazilian dub. *Mars brazilian voice actor is Carlos Marques. *It's said that Mars had the ability of growing up, but that never got explored. He doesn't seem to age and develop in the series at all. It's possible that is his own mind who get aged rather than the body. *Mars name is a reference to the greek god of war "Mars", justifiable due the fact Mars was created for warfare purposes. *Mars prototype looked like a male version of Uran and as side result the character was redesigned, but still share some of her traits. That was compared with a cover art featuring Uran wearing Atom's brief and being carried by her brother. *Mars is killed by Daedalus in episode 18, but is revived afterward by his own killer upon realizing that not all humans were evil. That scene which Mars breaks a part upon crashing on ground and having Dr. Kawashimo mourning his death while carrying his desembodied head may had shocked several fans who stopped watching before watching Mars being revived afterward. *At first Tezuka thought about making Mars as a remake of Tetsuwan Atom, however as the character was too diferent in story concept and personality, so he ended up turning Mars into a independant character. That explain why Mars appears in Tezuka Osamu's Strangest Case in the 20th Century with a redesigned look to differ more from Uran with a new hair style and now sporting glooves. *Mars did a cameo appearance in "Astro Boy - Tetsuwan Atom: Atom Haato no Himitsu" as a minor character which can be found hidden in the Moon Plant Base. Images: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Alive_characters